Big Time Girl
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: After a dare goes wrong, Logan's life changing... Will it be forever? Rating may change.


Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly :(

Notes: _Italics_ - thought  
><em><strong>Bold Italics<strong>_- flashbacks

* * *

><p>It was six o'clock in the morning, the day after Halloween. Apartment 2J was quiet, everyone still asleep. The only one who wasn't happily content in their bed was Logan. Hewas tossing and turning and couldn't seem to get comfortable. He was asleep, deeply asleep. He was just moving around a lot.<p>

Finally, his hand hit the table in between his bed and Kendall's and he woke up, bringing his hand close to his chest. He groaned and rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the ceiling. He was exhausted but he knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep. He ran his hand over his face, but stopped before taking it off completely. Something didn't feel right.

Logan sat up quickly and even more didn't feel right. For one thing, when he looked down at his hands, they were feminine and soft and he had a manicure. _A manicure_. Logan quickly got up and ran for the bathroom attached to the room. He shut the door and locked himself in. He flipped on the light and had to suppress a scream when he looked in the mirror. Because, staring back at him, was a girl.

He touched his face with his right hand and the girl mimicked him. He looked down at his hands. The same small hands as the girl in the mirror. He brought his hand to his chest and gasped. He had boobs. Boobs! He was a girl. There was no denying it. And, he was a pretty good looking girl, if he did say so himself.

He had dark brown hair that was wavy and went down his back, a decent sized chest, small waist, nice hips. He had full lips and the same dark brown eyes. He was pretty cute.

_I have got to call Camille. I don't know why, but she'll know what to do._

Logans hand went to his leg before he remembered that he was still in his boxers and white night shirt. He groaned, was surprised by his new girl tone, and then went into his bedroom. Kendall was still asleep, he hadn't moved since Logan had left. Logan sighed happily, not wanting his best friend to wake and see... the new him. Logan grabbed his cell phone off of the nightstand and went into the living room, dialing Camille's number as he went.

It took a moment before a sleeping voice answered him. "Hello?" Camille asked, yawning.

"Camille? You have _got_ to help me. I woke up and everything was different and..."

"Who is this?" Camille asked.

Logan sighed. "You won't believe me," he said, knowing that it was the truth.

"Well, I know that you're a girl calling me from Logan's phone. Oh my God, did he have a one night stand? I'm going to kill him! Oh no, he wouldn't do anything with me but it's perfectly acceptable with a girl like you!" Camille's voice was harsha and accusing.

"What? Camille, you know damn well that I wouldn't have a one night stand! This _is _Logan!"

There was silence on the other end of the line and Logan sighed, sitting down on the couch and pushing his hair so that it hung over the back of the couch. Camille was still not saying anything and Logan was starting to get worried when the phone beeped, signalling the end of the conversation. He looked at the phone and then heard a timid knock on the front door.

Logan ran over, still not used to the new feeling of moving around as a girl, and opened it quickly. Camille was standing there in ducky pajama pants and a white t-shirt, her hair pulled up in a messy bun. She stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Holy shit," she said. "You made a wish! It was you! You're the one who made the wish!"

"What? And shut up, Camille! Everyone else is asleep," Logan said.

Camille grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the hallway, closing the apartment door. She gestured at his new body and held her hands up as if she were saying, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Camille, I don't know what the hell all of _that_ was," Logan said, mimicking her gestures.

"Did you throw a coin into the Palmwoods wishing well last night before midnight?" Camille asked, her voice serious.

Logan thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. The guys had heard that something would happen and they dared me. I didn't make a wish though! And I certainly didn't wish for _this._"

"Too bad. If you throw a coin in the wishing well then something will happen. You just got unlucky enough to get turned into a chick. A rather hot chick, but still." Camille crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going to make you pretty!" she said, grabbing Logan's hand and dragging him down the hall.

"What? Whoa, no. Camille, stop it!" he begged.

"Nope. I'm going to make you pretty. Plus, you need clothes and I think we're the same size now! This will be fun!" Camille said happily.

Logan sighed and followed silently, coming to terms with the fact that he was about to be used as a human Barbie doll. This was, officially, the worst morning of his life.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


End file.
